


Wrapped Up With a Bow

by 27dragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: It wasn’t possible to see anyone else’s red string. Tony’s had been invisible for most of his life, popping into existence every so often for a few days before fading away again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 287
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020





	Wrapped Up With a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> This double-drabble fills squares for:  
> Starkbucks Bingo N1 - AU: Dealer's Choice (my choice being AU: Soulmates/Red String of Fate)  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo B5 - Red String of Fate
> 
> Full fic header in the end notes.

“Sir,” JARVIS said urgently, and the television switched itself on.

Tony turned to see some kind of pitched battle happening on -- was that a helicarrier? One of the ones Tony had helped outfit with repulsor engines?

“Try and stabilize the shakycam there, would you?” Tony tossed his wrench aside and walked closer to the screen. 

Holy shit, that was Cap, squaring off against some guy in black who actually seemed to be holding his own. Bad guys were so unimaginative. At least this guy had some kind of gauntlet, shiny and chrome right up to the shoulder.

“Zoom in on that action,” Tony ordered, “and prep the suit. It looks like--”

And then Tony forgot to breathe. Cap’s opponent was half-tangled in red string.

Just to be sure-- “JARVIS, you see anything weird about that blackhat?”

“He appears to be enhanced, but I detect no other anomalies.”

It wasn’t possible to see anyone else’s red string. Tony’s had been invisible for most of his life, popping into existence every so often for a few days before fading away again.

But there it was, unmistakably, for Tony’s eyes only.

Red. String.

Which meant Tony’s soulmate... was one of the _bad guys?_

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wrapped Up With a Bow  
> Squares: StarkBucks Bingo N1 - AU: Dealer's Choice / Bucky Barnes Bingo B5 - Red String of Fate  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393791  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Ship: Winteriron  
> Wordcount: 200  
> Summary: It wasn’t possible to see anyone else’s red string. Tony’s had been invisible for most of his life, popping into existence every so often for a few days before fading away again.


End file.
